A very Smitchie Christmas
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: It is Christmas time and the gang is at Mitchie's house to celebrate.But what is Shane's secret gift that everyone but Mitchie knows about?Smitchie,Natilyn and Jella pairing. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my next fan fiction called: "A very Smitchie Christmas!" Please enjoy.**

"Ring….!" Mitchie Torres's alarm clock began to ring. Snow was falling down on the Torres's household as they had their usual morning wake up calls. "Uggh!" 18 year old Mitchie groaned.

It was nearly Christmas and yet the wake up call still stands. Mitchie was about to go back to sleep when she remember 1 important thing.

"SHANE AND THE OTHERS ARE COMING TODAY!" she screamed. She immediately got dressed and went down to have breakfast.

"Well, someone is in a good mood today!" Connie Torres teased. "Mum! You know who are coming today! Of course I am excited!" Mitchie said. "All right, clam down! They will be here in 2 hours!" Steve Torres told his daughter.

Mitchie nodded and ate her pancakes .After eating; she went the living room and started playing her guitar and singing some Christmas songs.

_oh Christmas tree, with faithful leaves unchanging_

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, with faithful leaves unchanging

Your boughs are green, in summers glow and do not fade in winters snow

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, with faithful leaves unchanging  


She sang as she looked at the tree in front of her. "Singing can help past the time!" She thought. Her mother and father soon joined her in the room and they sang in harmony.

O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree,**  
**How faithful are thy branches!  
O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree,  
How faithful are thy branches!  
O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree,  
Green not alone in summertime,  
But in the winter's frost and rime;  
O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree,  
How faithful are they branches.

'Tis not alone in summer's sheen,  
Its boughs are broad, it's leaves are green;  
It blooms for us when wild winds blow,  
And earth is white with feath'ry snow;  
A voice tells all its boughs among  
Of shepherds watch, and angel's song  
Of holy babe in manger low,  
The story of so long ago

"Bravo!" Steve cheered when they had finished.

Soon, the two hours past and the doorbell rang. A grinning Mitchie went to answer it. "Hey guys!" She said, hugging her friends. The regular group was there. Shane, Nate Jason and Caitlyn. "Hey Mitchie!" They all chorused.

Mitchie gave her 3 year boyfriend, Shane a kiss on the lips." Come in!" Mitchie said.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever! " Mitchie exclaimed. "I agree!" Shane said, putting his arms on her waist.

**Sooo? What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the next chapter is up! If you have not read my other fan fiction, please try it and tell me want you think!**

**Recap:**

"_This is going to be the best Christmas ever! " Mitchie exclaimed. "I agree!" Shane said, putting his arms on her waist_.

"So, where are your parents Mitch?" Nate asked. As if on cue, Steve and Connie Torres came out from the kitchen. "Nate, Jason, Shane, Caitlyn! Welcome! "Connie said while hugging each of them in turn. " Yes, it has been so long." Steve added. "Hello Connie, Steve." Caitlyn said. "Thanks for letting us stay here for a week!"

Everyone also added their thanks. "Your welcome here anytime dears!" Connie said, smiling. "Mums, I'll show everyone to their rooms." Mitchie said then left with the others.

Mitchie and her friends walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor where there were 4 rooms. "So Mitchie, how are our sleeping arrangements?" Jason asked. "Well, Shane suggested to me about couple sleeping arrangements but I talked to my mum and she said no."

There was protest from the others. "But I have another good reason why I didn't want couple arrangements…which I can't tell you." Mitchie said, grinning. "Awww… come on Mitch…" Caitlyn pleaded. Mitchie smiled and whispered something into Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn nodded. The two girls then burst out laughing.

"Err. Girls? Not to interrupt but there are bags here and their heavy." Nate said and placed his bags on the floor. "Right. Caitlyn will be sharing a room with me. The room opposite is my parent's bedroom. Nate and Shane will be sharing the bigger guest room and Jason the smaller one." Mitchie said.

There were cries of why's from Nate and Shane. "Why do I get a room all to myself?" Jason asked. "Cause, there is something in there which I think you will like." Replied Mitchie.

"Okay, meet you guys here in an hour; I need to see what on earth Mitchie is talking about." Jason said and left. Nate and Shane each gave their respective girlfriends a kiss on the cheek and they went into their assigned rooms.

**With Nate and Shane:**

Both boys entered their guest room and smiled. In there, was a closet, 2 single beds, a table and bathroom. "Wow! This place is neat!" Shane exclaimed. Nate simply nodded. "I wonder what made the girls laugh just now." Nate mused. "Mitchie has something up her sleeves." Shane said. "She has that look in her eyes."

"Speaking of Mitchie, are you planning to ask her?" Nate asked. "Yea, another 6 days of waiting." Shane started pacing up and down. "Chill dude, her parents already agreed so I doubt there will be a problem." Nate said. "I hope so." Was all Shane could say. "I hope what ever Mitchie has planned isn't bad." Nate said.

"Yeah, and Caitlyn knows what she is planning as well." Shane said. "Let's eavesdrop on them after we pack!" Nate told Shane. Shane nodded.

**With Jason…**

Jason entered his guest room. He wondered what Mitchie meant by something he would like. He soon got his answer. In the guest room, was a red and yellow bird-house. When he his eyes caught on it, he smiled.

Jason walked over to the birdhouse. Wow! This is the best gift ever! He thought. On the birdhouse, there was a card. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear Jason,_

_We hope you like this bird house since you are so fond of birds. Merry Christmas!_

_From,_

_Steve, Connie _and_ Mitchie Torres._

_P.S.: This is NOT your Christmas gift._

"Aww… Thanks guys!" He said out loud. Jason picked up the birdhouse and cradled it in his arms like a child. (I know, WEIRD) Then he started to unpack.

**With Steve and Connie:**

"Do you think Shane made the right choice?" Connie asked. "Yes, I have faith in him, relax dear." Steve replied. "But, she is just 18." Connie argued. "Yes, but Shane said they will wait till 20."

**With the girls:**

The girls went into Mitchie's room and Caitlyn started to unpack. "Wow! Your room has turned better than before!" Caitlyn admired. "Thanks Caitlyn. So, about that practical joke we are going to play…"

Caitlyn: Are you sure you want to play the joke on Shane and Nate?

Mitchie: Yeah, they are sound sleepers so we will have an easy time.

Caitlyn: Speaking of which, what do you mean by "something Jason will like?"

Mitchie: Oh, just a red and yellow bird house…

Caitlyn: Oh... (Puts her clothes away)

Mitchie: I also someone to produce music for my latest song for Shane.

Caitlyn: WHAT? But you know the boys, they will listen in!

Mitchie: (Smirks) that is why I installed a security camera outside my room!

Caitlyn: Cool! Let's hear it girl.

Mitchie: You got it! (Starts strumming guitar and checks the camera.)

Mitchie: Oh dear! Shane and Nate are outside.

Caitlyn: (Sighs) I'll chase em away!

Caitlyn: GUYS! STOP EVASDROPPING ON US!

Nate and Shane: (Shock) how do you guys know?

Mitchie: Just have a little spy…now

Caitlyn and Mitchie: GIVE US A LITTLE GIRL TIME! (Slams the door)

Everything went as per normal until that evening….

Mitchie, Caitlyn and the Connect 3 were in the living room, playing a game of "Your Worst Nightmare" (A/N: I made it up.)

"Okay so Mitchie, what is your favorite thing in the whole world?" Nate asked.

Mitchie: Ummm…. my guitar.

Everyone: WHAT?

Mitchie: You guys didn't say if it is a living or non-living.

Mitchie: Jason, who are you thinking about now?

Jason: (Sighs) Ella.

The room was in dead silence. Ella was Mitchie and Caitlyn best friend and Jason's girlfriend. Everyone knew Jason missed her since she would not be joining them this Christmas. She was on a holiday with her parents in Switzerland. Little did they know, Mitchie had a secret. She silently smiled.

The next morning…

"Beep, Beep!" Mitchie's alarm clock rang. Mitchie groggily got up and looked at her clock. 6. 30 Am. She shook Caitlyn up. "Come on Cait! Prank time!" Caitlyn woke up instantly and smirked. The two girls tiptoed into Shane and Nate's room.

The two boys were fast asleep. Mitchie and Caitlyn took out their make-up kits and applied make –up on both boys. They giggled, went out and changed into regular clothes. Half an hour later…

"AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" " MITCHIE AND CAITLYN! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" Both girls laughed and shot downstairs. "What is going on?" Connie asked.

**He he… I am mean! Anyway, review please/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So thanks for all your reviews! I am trying to get this fan fiction done before Christmas so it will be a present for you. Please enjoy.**

**By the way, thanks for all your reviews!**

Recap:

_The two boys were fast asleep. Mitchie and Caitlyn took out their make-up kits and applied make –up on both boys. They giggled, went out and changed into regular clothes. Half an hour later…_

"_AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" "MITCHIE AND CAITLYN! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" Both girls laughed and shot downstairs. "What is going on?" Connie asked. _

"Nothing mum." Mitchie answered, giving her an innocent look. Connie gave an _I don't believe you look._ She was about to open her mouth when… Both members of the Connect 3 ran down the stairs, make-up smeared on their faces. "MITCHIE DEMETRICA TORRES AND CAITLYN MARIA GELLAR! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?" Shane screamed.

Connie ran towards the stairs to see what the commotion was about. When she saw the boys, she burst into laughter. "Okay Mitchie, I know I said you could play a prank, but I didn't mean it literally! " Connie said between giggles. Both girls joined Connie, clutching their sides and laughing hysterically. The laugher brought Steve Torres and Jason downstairs.

"What is going on?" Steve asked, rubbing his eyes. When he saw the state Nate and Shane were in, Steve raced upstairs. Jason however, sometimes an airhead, took a closer look at his band-mates. "Guys! Why didn't you tell me you were going to the spa?" He asked. Everyone, including Nate and Shane, looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Umm, guys, you if want, get the make-up off. The longer it is on, the harder it is to wash off." Both Mitchie and Caitlyn said in unison. The two boys stared at each other before racing up the stairs to the bathroom. The woman downstairs laughed when Shane and Nate tripped over and almost fell down the stairs. The last thing they heard was "Revenge is sweet"

Breakfast surprisingly, was a quiet affair. Mitchie and Caitlyn were helping their boyfriends check for any last stains of make-up. Jason was thinking about Ella .Mitchie noticed Jason's sad look and sighed. It was just getting harder and harder to keep a secret. _Just a day left before the end of Ella world. _ Mitchie thought.

After breakfast, the gang was all curled up in the living room. Both girls and boys were enjoying themselves as they relaxed against one another. Mitchie eyes caught upon the Christmas tree and she noticed that there were no presents under it. She struggled and broke free from Shane's grip. Mitchie stood up.

"I'm gonna get the Christmas presents out." She murmured. Caitlyn saw the sad look in her best friend's eye and decides to follow her. "I'll help Mitch; there must be a zillion of gifts." She said and walked off.

"Mitchie, what is wrong?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie opened the door the store room and took out some gifts. "I already told you that Ella will be coming tomorrow for a visit. But seeing Jason sooo… depressed is just hard to keep a secret." Mitchie said, trying to fight back tears.

Caitlyn placed a comforting arm on her shoulders and smiled. "It is starting to get hard for me too, but hey, think of Jason's face when he sees Ella…" The conversation went on until when the girls were back in the living room with the gifts. The boys helped them arranged the presents under the tree. Then, they plopped back onto the couch.

Shane took the opportunately to star at Mitchie in the eye. _She is just so beautiful. _He thought. He took a closer look at her._ Wait, why is her eyes red? Was she crying?_ "What's wrong Mitch?" Shane asked. "Nothing." She replied. Shane didn't believe it, but decided to drop the subject.

15 minutes later, every single one of them were bored. Mitchie turned to face Caitlyn who was on the other side of her. "Cait, I'm bored." Caitlyn nodded and spoke up "Yeah, how about a few songs now?" Nate heard her and kissed her on the lips. "Great idea sweetie." Mitchie faked puked and said. "Eww… get a room."

"Let me help." Shane offered and began making out with Mitchie. Tongues were entwined together and moans were heard. Both couples stayed in that position for a while. (A/n: If you are wondering why Jason never spoke up, he is either thinking of Ella or read Bird House weekly.)

Finally, both couples had to break apart for air. "So... About that song idea." Nate began, raising an eye-brow. "I'll get the stuff. " Mitchie volunteered and ran upstairs. Making sure she was all alone, Mitchie grab her song book and started scribbling the ending to a song, the guitar in her hands.

When she was finished, she smiled, grabbed all the guitars and went downstairs. Everyone was downstairs, waiting for her. "Finally! What was going on up there?" Shane exclaimed. "Song writing." was the only reply, as she passed out all the guitars and a laptop for Caitlyn. Mitchie whispered something into her ear and she nodded.

"Okay, who is gonna start?" Caitlyn asked. "The Connect 3 wrote something for you, Ella and Mitchie. We will start." Nate replied. The two girls nodded. "This song is called _Burning up_." Shane said.

I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Come on girl

I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)  
all by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Burning up in this place tonight  
Brother sing it loud (and we're feeling it right)  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big rob is for real (and that's no lie)  
Stop drop and roll (and touch the floor)  
To keep from burning up (more and more)  
Got J.B. with me, playing it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Burning up, burning up, for you baby

"That was great!" Mitchie commented. "Thanks babe." Shane said, kissing her lips. "It's Mitchie's turn. " Caitlyn announced, grinning. "This song is delicated to all my good friends. Not even Caitlyn has heard this song. Play it Cait!" Mitchie screamed.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
and we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

[1] - As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

[Repeat 1]

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow (somehow)?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
and suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye (it's not goodbye)  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

[Repeat 1 (3x)]

"Beautiful job!" Caitlyn cheered. Mitchie smiled and took her place at the couch. That night was movie night again and this time, it was the girls turn to pick the movie. They finally settled on High School Musical. Before the movie ended however, all 5 friends were fast asleep. Mitchie's head was on Shane's shoulders with his arms wrap around her. Caitlyn's head was rested on Nate's lap and Jason was sprawling on the floor.

Connie came into the living room and gasped when she saw the sight. She smirked and got the camera. SNAP! _This is going to be in this year's album._ She thought. Connie switched off the television, got some blankets for the kids and went back to the room to sleep.

**The next morning…**

"Wake up Mitch." Mitchie groaned and sat up. She was shock to see the faces of 4 people. "Thank god you are up!" Shane said, giving her a peck on the lips. "We've been trying to get you up for the past 10 minutes!" Nate added. Mitchie nodded and went to freshen up.

Soon, everyone was at the breakfast table, munching on muffins and pan cakes. "Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mitchie offered. She skipped towards the door and flung it open. "AHHHH! " She screamed.

**Finally! This is done! Soo, why is Mitchie screaming? Find out on the next Chapter!**

**The songs are Burning up by Jonas Brothers and Friends Forever by Vitamin C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry for the later Chapter. I had another fan-fiction to work on. Please don't blame me for spelling errors. I don't check.**

**Recap:**

"_Wake up Mitch." Mitchie groaned and sat up. She was shock to see the faces of 4 people. "Thank god you are up!" Shane said, giving her a peck on the lips. "We've been trying to get you up for the past 10 minutes!" Nate added. Mitchie nodded and went to freshen up._

_Soon, everyone was at the breakfast table, munching on muffins and pan cakes. "Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mitchie offered. She skipped towards the door and flung it open. "AHHHH! " She screamed._

That scream brought all of Mitchie's friends and her parents to the door. Shane, always a little over-protective of his girlfriend, ran towards her immediately. Caitlyn was right behind him. "OH MY GOSH! ELLA!" Caitlyn shirked and gave her old friend a hug. Shane was inspecting almost every part of Mitchie's body, making sure she was alright.

"Hello Ella dear, please come in." Connie gestured. "Ella? Am I dreaming?" Jason asked, rubbing his eyes. Ella laughed whole-heartedly and hugged Jason. "Of course not, I'm really here." "I thought you are at Switzerland. Why are you here?" Nate asked. "My parents had to go on a business trip on the last minute." Ella replied.

"Hello Ella, nice to see you again." Steve and Shane said, giving her hugs. "I'll place your bags upstairs." Mitchie offered. "And I'll put all your presents under the tree. Caitlyn added. Ella thanked them and headed for the living room.

Ella plopped down onto the couches and smiled. _I got to thank Mitchie properly later. It is because of her I am here._ Ella thought. Mitchie walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Shane. Caitlyn sat next to Ella, grinning crazily. Jason looked into Ella's eyes and started making out with her. The other 2 couples smiled and whispered among themselves.

"So that is what you mean by bringing Ella's presents over." Nate commented. Mitchie nodded. "This was supposed to be a surprise for Jason and you guys, since you were so fed-up by his Ella behavior." Caitlyn said, as she rest her head on Nate's shoulders. "Hey! Jella. Stop making out and let's do some catching up." Shane smirked. The couple pulled apart, blushing like crazy.

"Jella" joined their friends as they munched on their breakfast muffins. "So Ella, what are you doing here? I thought whenever you are alone; you go to your Aunt Helen's house." Jason asked.

"Well, I was. But I tried calling you but no one answered so I called Mitchie. I told her what was going on and she decided to let me stay here for another 4 days." Ella told her friends. Jason stared at Mitchie and ran over to her. He picked her up and gave her a big hug. " Thanks so much Mitchie!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, I know you are happy but air is very important you know." Mitchie joked. Jason released Mitchie immediately and gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, thanks Mitch, you saved us from Jason's Ella world." Caitlyn said sarcastically. Annoyed, Jason punched her in the arm playfully. "Hey! I was just joking!" Caitlyn said, putting her hands up in defeat.

"I just realized something." Shane started. "We are all coupled up since Ella is joining us. We can have more couple times." Cheering was heard from each couple. "Four more days till Christmas! I can't wait." Mitchie exclaimed. "I know!" Everyone replied.

"Hey Mitch, you still have that song to work on, want to come? Caitlyn asked. "Sure, Ella, I might need your help." Ella grinned and nodded. The three girls headed for the stairs. "We will see you girls in 2 hours for snowball fights." Jason yelled. "We will be there!" Ella yelled back.

**With the girls…**

"So, Cait, turn the camera's on!" Mitchie ordered. The camera turned on and it showed the space outside Mitchie's room door. Ella looked at them with a puzzled look. "Mitchie has a song she wants to do for Shane and the boys keep eavesdropping on us so she operated a mini – camera." Caitlyn explained. "Oh, okay. So Mitch. Warm up first." Ella instructed.

"Sure. I'll sing _who Will I Be. _Cait, I think you have the file under _16 years old._" Mitchie informed. "Okay, 3, 2, 1!"

How to choose  
who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head, a voice says

Why not?  
Try everything  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life and  
nows the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending  
possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the  
future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the  
choice is  
Up to me!

Who will I be?

(Won't put the whole song in...)

"That was awesome Mitchie! Even after 3 years!" Ella cheered. Caitlyn also nodded. "Thanks girls." Mitchie replied, obviously pleased. Caitlyn glanced at the camera and sighed. "The triple trouble is here." She announced. The three girls groaned. "Let's go get em!" Ella told the girls.

**(A/N: Okay, this is definitely getting irritating. I'm switching my writing mode.) **

Mitchie: (Opens door) Guys! Stop eavesdropping! (Looks down) Opps..

Connect 3: (On a heap on the floor, groaning.)

Caitlyn: Serves you right!

Nate: What the hell?! We've been caught again!

Ella: Yeah. So STOP TRYING TO LISTEN IN!

Shane: We are just curious…

Mitchie: Haven't you heard? Curiosity kills the cat.

Jason: Huh?

Caitlyn: Whatever just leave us alone.

Mitchie: Forget it Cait, you know them.

Ella: Yeah, let's get our things and go outside!

Mitchie: (Sighs) Okay. Meet you guys in 15.

Connect 3: Okay. (Goes to their rooms)

Caitlyn: (Shuts the door) Guess we will have to see it another time.

Ella and Mitchie: Yeah.

**Soon, all 6 teens were outside, playing snowball fights…**

**Mitchie's POV:**

"What should we do first?" Nate asked. All six of us looked at each other and yelled. "SNOWBALL FIGHTS!" We immediately separated into female and male and made snowballs. The boys were much faster and they started firing us. We shot a few back.

All of us had pretty good aims and soon, the boys surrendered. We then made a snowman and sung" Frosty the snowman."

A few fans girls walked past my house and saw the Connect 3. I could see jealously in their eyes. The Connect 3 had announced early last year that they were all dating and who they were dating. Since then, everyone wanted to be my friend. But I just ignored them except for my best friends Sierra.

Now, not many people talked to me and they always sweared they will get Shane from me. But they never did, our relationship is stronger than ever. About an hour later, we all went back in. " Mmm… I smell Connie's fried rice!" Caitlyn and Jason said in unison. There was one similarity between Jason and Cait and that was food.

We ate a lovely lunch before heading to the living room to play Truth or Dare.

Caitlyn: Okay, I'll start. Mitchie. Truth or Dare.

Mitchie: Truth please.

Caitlyn: (Smirks) how many posters of Connect 3 posters do you have in your room?

Mitchie: (Blushes) Umm… I have 20 of them.

Nate: Wow! You're a fan huh?

Mitchie: Yup. Ella. Truth or Dare?

Ella: Dare.

Mitchie: Drink 4 glasses of water in ½ minute.

Ella: Okay. (Drinks)

Everyone cheers.

And sooo, the game went on until we were all bored. Everything went as per-normal. We played, make-out, sung and ate and slept. We also decided that tomorrow was going to be couple day.

**Okay a little short but I have nothing to write. Plz read and review. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jella Fluff! Please read and review! Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Recap:**

_And sooo, the game went on until we were all bored. Everything went as per-normal. We played, make-out, sung and ate and slept. We also decided that tomorrow was going to be couple day._

**The next morning…**

Everyone slowly got up from their beds as their alarm clocks rang. None of them wanted to get up at all since it was holidays. Caitlyn and Ella got out from their beds. Mitchie was still fast asleep in bed, tossing and turning every minute or so. Ella and Caitlyn looked at each other, getting a little worried.

"I noticed that Mitchie woke up in the middle of the night yesterday." Ella said "We better tell Connie and Shane." Caitlyn ordered. Ella agreed and they went to look for them.

"Shane, Shane." Caitlyn shouted, shaking him awake. "What Caitlyn?" He asked. "It is Mitchie. We can't get her to wake up and I think she is having nightmares." Caitlyn reported. Shane was out from his bed immediately, rushing into Mitchie's bedroom.

**Meanwhile…**

"Connie, we can't get Mitchie to wake up and she is tossing and turning like crazy!" Ella said. "Oh dear, it can't be…"Connie trailed off and ran to Mitchie's room. When she reached there, Shane was sitting on her bed, trying to shake her awake.

"Let me pass." Connie ordered. "No… please tell me more, don't leave me..." Mitchie murmured in her sleep. "Mitchie, Mitchie, get up. You're dreaming." Connie said.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Mitchie woke up, screaming. Her screams brought Nate, Jason and Steve into the room. "Are you alright Mitchie?" Steve asked his daughter. "She is having the time again." Connie told her husband. A frown crossed over his face. He took a look at his daughter. Sweat was all over her face, she was also breathing heavily.

"Would all of you please leave this room for a little while?" Steve asked. All of them nodded and left. Steve shut the door before returning his attention to his daughter.

Connie: Sweetie, are you having those dreams again?

Mitchie: Yes mum, I forgot it was coming soon.

Steve: You ought to tell them. They are your friends. They will understand.

Mitchie: I know dad, but Shane will be over-protective and stuff. You know how much I hate attention.

Connie: But sooner or later, they will have to know. You have been keeping a secret for a year.

Steve: It is time to let the pain go.

Mitchie: Okay I will tell them. Thanks mum, dad.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

"Something is up with Mitchie." Shane said as he passed up and down the corridor. "Do you know what is wrong with her?" "You're her boyfriend, if you don't know how would we?" Caitlyn replied. At that moment, Mitchie and her parents opened the bedroom door.

"Hey guys, come on in, I have something to tell you." Mitchie spoke up. The gang followed her into her room and sat down. Mitchie looked at her parents and begun. "Guys, you know the way I've been acting this morning? I'm so sorry. It has been like this for a year now." Mitchie started. The group nodded, motioning her to go on.

"My grandparents died in a car accident a year ago. Besides my parents and you guys, they are my next closest kin. I was depressed when I heard they were gone. I didn't eat for days." Mitchie explained.

"Eventually, I did clam down. But every month, on the day they died, I would have nightmares and dreams about them. My parents caught me sleepwalking one night. They got worried and took me to a doctor. They found out I was suffering from depression. There was no treatment for that. I never wanted to tell you since it brought back many memories."

By this time, Mitchie was sobbing and Shane was comforting her. All of her friends stared at her, trying to absorb what she had said. "I'm so sorry Mitchie." Ella said. "Ditto." The others chimed. "It's fine guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Mitchie replied, giving her friends a hug.

"Let's talk about this later okay? I'm hungry." Jason told the group. "Okay, Okay, breakfast time!" Connie announced. "I'll see you in a few okay?" Shane asked, giving Mitchie a peck on the lips. Mitchie nodded and went to freshen up.

"What's for breakfast?" Mitchie asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Pancakes!" Jason and Caitlyn replied, stuffing them into their mouths. Mitchie grinned and took a sit at the table. "So Mitch, I think you woke up last night, were you sleepwalking?" Ella told her. Mitchie groaned and nodded, clearly embarrassed.

Once breakfast was over, all the couples separated to different parts of the house. They were going to have their "Couple Time." Jason and Ella were at the living room; Nate and Caitlyn were in the balcony, the curtains drawn. Shane and Mitchie were at Mitchie's bedroom.

"Don't do anything that I won't do." Caitlyn warned the girls. "Ditto." They said and left with their respective boyfriends. Connie sighed at looked at the nearly empty kitchen. "They grow up so fast…" She commented. "Yes I agree. Mitchie is already 18 now." Steve said.

**With Jason and Ella: (Jella)**

Jason and Ella said goodbye to their friends and headed to the living room. The couple decided to listen to music while talk. They sat on the couch hand in hand, their foreheads closer to each other. Jason smiled. He liked spending time with Ella. She was very different from other girls. They just want to hang out for fame.

But Ella was different. He liked her for who she is. She was kind and fun to play with. Jason was just daydreaming about her… "Earth to Jason, Jason?" Ella said, snapping her fingers. "Oppps, sorry Ella." Ella smiled and snuggled up close to him. "Shane has been acting a little weird lately. I sometimes caught him pacing up and down the corridors. Do you know what's going on?" Ella asked.

Jason grinned. He knew what Shane was up to. He whispered something into Ella's ears. Ella's eyes went wide and a huge grin spreaded onto her face. "NO WAY! That is so romantic!" Ella shirked. Connie and Steve came out of the kitchen, wondering what was going on.

"I take it that she knows?" Steve asked. Jason gave him a thumbs-up sign. "Keep it a secret, don't tell Mitchie." Connie warned. Both grinned at Mitchie's parents. "We are going shopping for awhile; please tell Mitchie." Steve said. "Oh, and no doing it at my house!" Connie added. They all laughed.

Ella gave Connie a hug and they were off. "So, what should we do?" Jason asked, his eye-brows raised. "I can think of a few things…" Ella trailed off and leaned in. The couple began making out on the couch, not noticing what was going on around them.

Soon, the couple had to break apart for air." I love you Jason." "I love you too."

**With Nate and Caitlyn. (Natilyn)**

The warm loving couple went up the stairs to the second- floor balcony. They sat down on the love-seats available and started kissing passionately. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and Nate's hands managed to get around her waist. The couple soon broke apart for air, grinning at each other.

Every year, Shane would give something romantic to Mitchie as a Christmas gift. Curious, Caitlyn asked. "Nate, do you know what Shane's going to give Mitchie for Christmas?" "Did Mitchie ask you to do this?" Nate questioned. Caitlyn shook her head. Nate sighed.

"Even though you are her best friend, please don't tell her okay?" Nate said, kissing her nose. "For this year's Christmas, Shane is going to …" When he was done, Caitlyn just stared at him, not believing what she heard. "Is he really going to ask her?" "Yup! Connie and Steve have already agreed." Nate replied.

"You better keep this a secret okay?" Nate said. "I'll definitely will! I can't believe that is going to happen!" Caitlyn exclaimed, hugging Nate. "I can always trust you with a secret." Nate grinned. The couple pressed their foreheads together and started making out.

"Hey guys!" Jason yelled. Nate and Caitlyn pulled apart instantly. "Jason! Let's go, don't interrupt anything!" Ella chided. "What do you guys want? Isn't it couple time?" Nate asked, clearly annoyed. "Yeah, have you heard a little thing called "Privacy?" Caitlyn added.

"Sorry guys, but a little announcement." Ella said. "Connie and Steve are going shopping and they warned about no "Doing It." In her house. Both couples blushed crimson red. "Got to go, see you later!" Jason sing-songed. The couple stared at Jason. Sometimes, he was just an air-head._ I wonder how Ella can live with him._ Caitlyn thought.

"So, where were we?" Nate asked a teasing tone in his voice. Caitlyn smiled and kissed him on the lips. "We were here…" Caitlyn was interrupted with Nate's lips on hers.

**Now for my FAVOURITE! SMITCHIE!**

**With Shane and Mitchie: (Smitchie)**

Everyone's favorite couple went up to Mitchie's bedroom for some privacy. Once they were there, Shane slammed the door and pushed Mitchie against the wall, kissing her with so much love and passion. Mitchie smiled into the kiss. There was just one placed where she felt so safe-Shane's arms.

Even though they did not want to let go, they needed air so they break apart. Mitchie took deep breaths. She always felt as if she was about to die after making out. Mitchie plopped onto her bed, asking Shane to sit beside her. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and they started making out again.

"So, Mitchie, why didn't you ever tell me about your grandparents?" Shane said. "Well, sometimes you can be WAY over-protective and stuff. I just didn't want you to get worried. Besides, you were on tour that period anyway." Mitchie replied.

"I am not over-protective." Shane faked grinned. "Do to!" "Do not!" "Do to." The couple spent a couple of minutes bickering on that small matter. Shane got a brainwave. He grabbed Mitchie and started to tickle her.

"Shane…S...Stop it!" Mitchie cried out while giggling. "Say that Shane Grey is the most handsome guy on Earth and he is not over-protective." Shane ordered. Mitchie shook her head slightly. "Okay then, face the consequences!" Shane shouted and tickled her again. "Okay, Okay! I surrender!" Mitchie announced. Shane gave her a look that said. _Say it._

"Shane Grey is the most handsome guy on earth and he is not over-protective." Mitchie finished. Satisfied, Shane smiled and stop tickling her. By now, Shane was on top on Mitchie. They leaned in, almost kissing when…

"Hey guys! Announcement!" Jason said and burst into the room. Ella followed, muttering something about knocking the door. Shane got up from his position, trying not to care about the blush which was rising onto his cheeks. Mitchie stood up as well, angry that Jason didn't knock.

"What so important that you did not bother to knock?" Mitchie asked. "Your mum and dad are out shopping, they said not to "Do it" in the house." Jason said. Realizing what Jason meant, the couple got mad. "THAT WAS WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY!" Shane burst out.

"I HAVE SOMETHING CALLED A PURITY RING AND SO DOES MITCHIE! DO YOU HAVE TO INTERUPPT US?!" Shane continued. "Mitchie, control him, I'll deal with Jason." Ella sighed and walked away.

Mitchie turned to face her boyfriend. "Shane, clam down. You know Jason can be an air-head sometimes." Mitchie said. Shane took a deep breath and nodded. Mitchie pecked him on the lips and nuzzled his nose. "I love you Shane." "I love you to Mitchie."

Their couple time for 2 hours was soon up and everyone went downstairs to watch television._ Only 3 days till Christmas._ That was all that ran though everyone's mind. Everyone but Mitchie herself knows what Shane is going to give her for Christmas. They could hardly wait.

**That's the end for this Chapter! So what is Shane going to give Mitchie for Christmas? Will Mitchie ever have time to practice that song for Shane? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter! I know I may have gone a little too obvious and you know what Shane is going to give Mitchie but I just hope you will carry on reading okay?**

**Recap:**

_Their couple time for 2 hours was soon up and everyone went downstairs to watch television. Only 3 days till Christmas. That was all that ran though everyone's mind. Everyone but Mitchie herself knows what Shane is going to give her for Christmas. They could hardly wait._

**The next day…**

Shane and Nate creep into the girl's bedroom, smirking. They were so going to pay for that make-up trick. Both walked towards their girlfriend's beds and screamed. "THERE IS ANOTHER 2 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!" Once they were done, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"What on earth were the boys doing?" Ella asked, rubbing her eyes. A sudden thought came into Mitchie. "Caitlyn, I think they are taking revenge..." Before she could finish, Caitlyn face got red with anger and she yelled. "SHANE GREY AND NATE BLACK! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The other 2 girls had to cover their ears. Caitlyn then dashed out of the room.

"What is she taking about?" Ella questioned. "Tell you later, right now, we got to stop her!" Mitchie exclaimed. Both girls went in search of her. They found a very insulted Caitlyn dragging both boys by their t-shirts. "C'mon, let's go help." Ella suggested. The two girls ran towards their friends and separated them from an angry Caitlyn.

While Mitchie dragged Caitlyn away, Ella turned and faced the two boys. "Why did you scream into your girlfriend's ear?" She asked. The two boys told her everything that happened a couple of days ago. Once it was finished, Ella burst into fits of laughter. "I. Can't believe they did that…" Ella remarked while giggling.

**Meanwhile, with Caitlyn and Mitchie:**

"Clam down Cait, clam down." Mitchie said, giving her a glass of water. "I can't! They forgot that I am on my period and can get really annoyed sometimes." Caitlyn sobbed. "They just wanted revenge, I am sure they didn't forget…" Mitchie said. Caitlyn stopped crying after awhile and they went to look for the boys.

The boys were sitting on the couch, a frown planted on their faces. When they saw the girls approaching, Shane went over to apologize to Mitchie. "I'm sorry for screaming Mitchie." "I'm sorry for playing that prank on you." Mitchie told Shane. They both shared a passionate kiss. Connie, Steve and Jason awed. The couple was just inseparable.

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and touch her arm. Caitlyn pulls away, annoyed. "Cait, can you forgive me?" "How can I forgive a person who forgets that his girlfriend is on period and can be cranky?" Caitlyn spatted. Nate had completely forgotten! He knew it was best to leave her alone until she had calmed down.

So, Nate requested to swap places with Mitchie during breakfast. Caitlyn was still all grumpy and Mitchie knew she couldn't have her best friend like that. After breakfast, Mitchie pulled Nate over to a corner and sighed. "Nate, you go to the mall and get Cait something so that she can forgive you." She instructed.

"Sure Mitchie, I'll take the rest of the Connect 3. Just hope we will not be fan-swamped." Mitchie laughed. "So it is set."Mitchie confirmed. Nate nodded and went to look for the other members of C3.

"Hey guys! We'll be going to the mall for awhile, be back in about 2 hours!" Shane announced. "Just make sure you wear disguise! "Ella warned; give Jason a peck on the lips. Mitchie proceeded to do the same. Caitlyn however, simply gave Nate a hug. _She is still mad at me…_Nate thought.

The boys put on disguises and headed outside. Once they were out of the ear-shot, Mitchie dragged both girls up to her bedroom. "Why the rush Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. "Since the boys are not here, song producing time!" Mitchie screamed. All three girls grinned and plopped onto Mitchie's bed.

"Go on girl!" Ella gestured. Mitchie took a deep breathe, and strummed her guitar. "The title of this song is called _I still believe._

Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one…  
I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away…

Chorus:  
'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love…

Verse 2:  
I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
It's such a wonderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge:  
Enough to make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

Yes I still believe, believe in love

I still believe in love

I still believe, believe in love

Mitchie sang the last note of the song and looked at her friends. Ella stared at Mitchie in shock, her mouth opened. Caitlyn was busy pressing a couple of buttons on her laptop. "So, what do you guys think?" Mitchie questioned. Caitlyn and Ella looked at each other and screamed. "IT IS THE BEST SONG EVER!" "SHANE IS GONNA LOVE IT!"

"Your really think so?" Mitchie said. Both girls nodded, a smile printed on their faces. Caitlyn then played a beat on her laptop. "Prefect!" Ella and Mitchie chorused. The group spent the next 1 ½ hours producing the song.

**Meanwhile…**

The Connect 3 boys were in a taxi, heading towards the mall. "So what are you going to get Caitlyn to re-impress her?" Shane asked. Nate shrugged. Jason sighed and thought. "Necklaces, bracelets, songs…" Jason trailed off. The trio reached the mall and went in.

Nate went to the jewelry store and looked at the bracelets. At the corner of his eye, he saw a "Put your own words." bracelet. He smirked and went over to take a closer look. "Hello sir, can I help you?" The clerk asked. "Yes, I would like a charm bracelet with the words…" Nate said. "Sure, come back in half an hour to get it." The clerk said. Nate thanked the clerk and left.

The trio went to star bucks to have coffee before heading back to the jewelry store. Nate collected his bracelet and they walked to the entrance of the mall. Unfortunately, Jason's mustache fell off. All the girls stared at Jason before… "IT'S JASON FROM THE CONNECT 3!" A titan haired girl screamed. "Shit!" All the boys muttered.

Their fan girls chased them until the car park, where they hid behind different cars. The trio hurried into Jason's car before driving off. "That was close!" The boys said in unison. The rest of the car ride was silent.

"C'mon Caitlyn, forgive him already!" Ella pleaded. "Forgive who?" Connie asked, coming into the room. Mitchie explained all that happened that morning. "Ella's right, you should forgive him." Connie said. The sound of the door bell echoed in the house. "Steve, can you get it?" Connie shouted.

Steve opened the door to find the Connect 3, out of breath. Knowing what must have happened, he let them inside. "Fan…girls chasing us, couldn't. Get away." Shane splutter out. Mitchie, Connie, Caitlyn and Ella came down stairs. "I'll get you guys some hot-chocolate." Connie sighed.

Everyone sat down on the couch. Nate turned to face Caitlyn. "Look Caitlyn, I'm so sorry for forgetting that you were on your period. The offer was just too good to pass." He took out the bracelet. "Caitlyn Maria Gellar, will you forgive me?" He pleaded. Caitlyn looked at Mitchie and she nodded.

"I forgive you Nate…" Caitlyn was interrupted by a very happy Nate kissing her. Caitlyn took the bracelet and looked at it. It had "**Nate + Caitlyn's ever-lasting love" **printed on it. "Thank you Nate." Caitlyn exclaimed. Nate grinned; he would do almost anything to get his girl.

"Hey guys, tomorrow is Christmas eve, and according to our tradition, we get to open a gift right?" Jason piped up. Everyone nodded. "But you can't open the gift from your boyfriend/ girlfriend." Caitlyn added. The sprit of Christmas was drawing near. Shane turned on the music player and a Christmas song played.

**Joy to the world, the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing.**

**Joy to the world, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.**

**No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.**

**He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love**

Everyone sang with the lyrics, having a wonderful time. Connie and Steve watched from the kitchen, smiling. "Mitchie has found herself some great friends." Steve commented. Connie nodded in agreement.

**It is a little short. The next Chapter will be up soon... Stay tuned! The songs are "Joy To the World" a Christmas song and" I still believe." By **Hayden Panettiere


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. This story is coming to an end soon! I'm so excited. Thanks for reviewing and putting me on Alert, Favorites etc. Enough chit-chat, story time!**

**Recap:**

_Everyone sang with the lyrics, having a wonderful time. Connie and Steve watched from the kitchen, smiling. "Mitchie has found herself some great friends." Steve commented. Connie nodded in agreement._

**The next morning…**

Mitchie got up at 5.15 am in the morning, unable to sleep. She silently tiptoed out of the room, so as no to disturb Caitlyn and Ella. Mitchie went down to the living room and just sat there. She had nothing to do. She sighed. Mitchie glanced at the gifts under the Christmas tree. She smiled as many memories filled her mind.

"I didn't know someone was an early riser." A voice commented. Mitchie spun around. It was Shane! "I couldn't sleep. She replied. Mitchie motioned him to take a sit. Shane gladly sat next to Mitchie. The couple stared into each others eyes for a while. Mitchie snuggled up next to Shane and she placed her head on his chest.

The couple just sat there, enjoying each other's company. Mitchie was starting to drift off to sleep. She glanced at Shane who gave her a kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep." He whispered. Mitchie nodded and fell into deep slumber immediately. Shane looked at his dear girlfriend. "I love you Mitchie Torres." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Connie Torres walked down the stairs at 6 am in the morning, planning to make a cup of coffee for herself. At the corner of her eye, she saw the lights in the living room turned on. Puzzled, Connie took a glance in the living room. When she saw "Smitchie" as her friends refereed to, she was just happy.

Mitchie's head was on Shane's chest and Shane's arm was around her waist. The couple just looked so peaceful, since both had big smiles on their faces. Connie snapped a picture of the happy couple and went to make her coffee.

Soon, everyone in the house except Mitchie and Shane were awake. They all awed at the sight of the contented couple on the couch. Connie had ordered not to disturb them. Each had snapped a picture of the moment with his or her mobile phone or camera.

Unfortunately, when Jason snapped the photo with his camera, the flash was a little too bright. It woke up Shane who groaned uneasily. "Hey guys, stop it, uggh…" He mumbled. He tried getting up but failed. Shane looked down to see what was pushing his weight down.

He beamed when he saw Mitchie sleeping. "Mitchie, Mitchie, time to get up." He said, shaking her awake. Mitchie squirmed and a pair of brown eyes opened. "Morning everyone…" Mitchie greeted. She planted a kiss on Shane's lips before going to the bathroom to freshen up. Shane proceeded to do the same.

Once breakfast was over, the group, including Connie and Steve, went into the living room. They had made a tradition that during Christmas Eve, they could open a present from their friends and family. But the present could not be from their lover.

"I'll open mine first." Jason suggested. He picked up a present from Mitchie and Caitlyn and rip the paper open. Inside, laid many birdhouse supplies. There was bird food, bird toys…etc. "Thanks so much guys!" Jason exclaimed and gave each girl a hug.

"Connie, why don't you go next?" Caitlyn suggested. Connie chose a gift from the Connect gasped when she saw it. It was a gift card for a trip for 2 to Paris! Connie smiled and thanked the boys.

The rest of the group followed in suit to open their gifts. Soon, the living room was full of wrapping paper and gifts. Ella and Caitlyn receive dresses from Connie and Steve and the Connect 3 got watches. Steve also obtained some tools. Mitchie got the game "Twister" from Nate and Jason.

When they were done, Connie and Steve went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"Okay, game is over, what should we do next?" Caitlyn asked. "How about a game of Twister?" Mitchie asked. There was a chorused of yes. Mitchie ripped the cover off and they started the game.

Shortly, Shane, Ella and Mitchie were out of the game. Caitlyn and Nate were still going strong on the bored. But they didn't stay there for long… "Bang!" The couple felled flat onto the floor, groaning. Caitlyn rubbed her sore arm and stood up uneasily. "That it is, no more Twister!" She announced.

"Yes, no more Twister, now come and have lunch!" Connie remarked, coming out from the kitchen. Everyone chuckled. "What's for lunch?" Mitchie asked. "Spaghetti and soup." Steve announced. "Yummy!" Everyone chorused. They all sat down and their started eating their food.

After lunch, the group did their own stuff. Caitlyn and Mitchie were doing some work and chatting among themselves. Jason and Ella was busy making out and Shane and Nate were watching television. "Dude, I'm bored!" Nate commented as he switched the channel.

"I know, the girls are doing their own stuff." Shane agreed, groaning. "Hey, let's go…  
" Nate told Shane, and they smirked. Both went over to their respective girlfriends. They began trailing kisses on their cheeks and necks. The girls giggled while trying to get away from their boyfriend's grip.

"Shane, stop it that tickles!" Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn nodded in agreement. "Nope, you have been ignoring us for the past hour, we need attention." Shane and Nate chimed. The two girls sighed in defeat and placed their books down. They turned to face their boyfriends and started making out with them.

**That night…**

All of them were watching movies once again. They had brushed their teeth as they didn't want to eat any snacks, fearing of weight gain.

Jason and Ella were curled on the floor, their hand entwined with each other. Caitlyn and Nate were on the love seat, Caitlyn's head on Nate's chest. "Smitchie" was on the couch with Shane kissing Mitchie on the lips.

They were watching some Christmas movies but none of them were paying much attention to it. But soon, everyone come to a decision on another type of movie. **The Notebook.** Everyone's eyes became glued onto the screen. When the romantic parts came, Ella and Caitlyn were sobbing uncontrollably.

Shane wondered why he had not heard Mitchie's sobs. _She has a soft spot for romantic movies._ Shane reflection. He turned his heard to see Mitchie, fast asleep. He smiled. Mitchie always looked so peaceful when she slept. Once the movies were over, Shane scooped up Mitchie bridal style and carried her up to her bedroom.

He placed a warm-loving kiss on Mitchie's lips before heading out of the room. "Goodnight Mitchie." He said. As he closed the door, his was sure he heard Mitchie's reply. "Night Shane."

Mitchie woke up the next morning, wondering how she got up into the room. The last thing she remembered was watch **the notebook** with her friends. Then, it all came back to her. Shane had carried her up into her bedroom. She smiled as a vision of her boyfriend came into her mind.

Caitlyn was already awake, grinning. "Morning Mitchie and merry Christmas!" She exclaimed. _It's Christmas!_ Mitchie thought. She returned the friendly greeting. A knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" Mitchie yelled. Ella's head peered through the door. "Hey guys! You're the last one's up. Come on!" She gestured.

Both girls hurried to freshen up and tidy up the room before heading downstairs for breakfast. "Hello girls, Merry Christmas!" Connie said, giving her daughter a hug. "Merry Christmas mum/ Connie!" The girls chorused.

**I know its short but forgive me, I'm out of ideas! Please give me some! Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! So here is the 3****rd**** last chapter! I'm so happy. I am sorry for the late update, I didn't have any ideas. Please read and review!**

**Recap:  
**

_Both girls hurried to freshen up and tidy up the room before heading downstairs for breakfast. "Hello girls, Merry Christmas!" Connie said, giving her daughter and goddaughter a hug. "Merry Christmas mum/ Connie!" The girls chorused. _

"You guys are finally up!" Jason exclaimed, munching on his toast. Mitchie and Caitlyn gave their boyfriends a peck on the cheek. "What, is it against the law to sleep late?" Caitlyn asked. "Nope, but it is Christmas!" "That reminds me, Merry Christmas!" The girls chorused.

Shane and Nate walked over and gave them a kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas!" They whispered. Mitchie smiled and picked up her toast. Shane kept eyeing on it, giving a sad face. "What's wrong Shane?" Mitchie asked. "He is just upset because Connie won't let him eat 4 pieces of toast at once." Nate informed.

Shane stuck his tongue out at Nate. "Chill pop star, I'll share mine with you." Mitchie announced. Shane's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Thanks Mitch, you really know how to make a guys feel better!" Shane shouted, giving her a hug. Mitchie handed her toast to Shane and she ate cereal instead.

"Mail call!" Steve yelled, coming into the kitchen. His arms were full of envelopes and boxes. "Cool! Anything for me?" Mitchie asked, standing up eagerly. "Yes. Letters for Shane, Caitlyn and Jason, a parcel for Connie and a gift for Mitchie. "Is it from Jim?" Connie questioned.

Mitchie nodded and placed the gift with the others under the Christmas tree. "Who is Jim?" Shane asked, eyeing at Mitchie. Before Mitchie could answer, Steve cut in. "I think you met him before Shane. He is Jim Frayne, the red head, Connie's nephew." "Steve is right, I thing you met him last Christmas!" Connie said.

Shane nodded and relaxed. (A/N: Jim Frayne is a Character for the book "Trixie Belden.") "Connie Frayne? That doesn't sound right." Jason commented. "Yeah, no offence Connie but it sounds weird." Ella said.

Connie laughed. "None taken Ella. Before I got married, my full name was Cornelia Ruth Frayne. Steve always called me Connie so I changed my name to Connie Ruth Frayne Torres after marriage. Besides, Cornelia sounds so old-fashioned!" Connie finished.

"Yeah, my mum and my uncle are so close, Jim is like my brother!" Mitchie told her friends. "Hey guys! Enough chit-chatting, let's eat then go open presents!" Jason shouted. Everyone agreed instantly. Despite Connie's protests, the girls helped her clear the table and wash the breakfast dishes. Soon, the girls were done and they all went into the living room. Most of them sat of the floor while others plopped onto couches.

Jason picked up a present from Connie and Steve. He opened it eagerly. Inside, laid a large picture of the group during their vacation in England months ago. He was decorated with bird stickers on the frame. "Thanks Connie, Steve!" Jason shouted. "You're welcome Jason." The couple replied.

Ella went next. She chose a gift from Mitchie and Caitlyn. There was a big jar of cookies in it. But not just any cookies, it was her favorite type- Connie's cookies. Ella was delighted! She grinned broadly and thanked the three women for the gift.

Connie and Steve accepted the gift from Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella. They found a photo album titled_ Memories._ Inside, there were photographs from many different trips and experiences. "Thanks you girls, this is the best gift yet!" The couple thanked.

Caitlyn went next. A present from "Jella" contained a pair of beautiful ear-rings. She placed them on and thanked the couple. Shane un-wrapped a present from Ella and Caitlyn. It had all 4 Connect 3's cds in it. They had managed to buy them all. "Wow! Thank you!" Shane exclaimed.

Soon, most of the gifts were open. Here is what they received:

Connie: A trip for 2 to Paris, photo album.

Steve: Tools, photo album.

Jason: Birdhouse supplies, picture, new guitar.

Ella: Dress, cookies, toy teddy bear.

Nate: Watch, Connect 3 collectables, lucky stars.

Caitlyn: Dress, ear-rings, book.

Shane: Watch. Connect 3's cds, Connect'3 burin up concert tape.

Mitchie: Twister, friendship bracelets, new book.

Mitchie also opened her gift from Cousin Jim. It contained pictures of different parts of the world. "Did I mention that my nephew was a traveling photographer?" Connie asked. Everyone shooked their head. All that was left are couple presents.

The group decided to let Connie and Steve go first since they were the eldest. Connie un-wrapped the gift from her husband. Inside, was a stunning bracelet. "Steve, this must have cost a fortune!" Connie cried out. Steve shrugged. "Thank you so much!" Connie said. "Your welcome." Steve replied, smiling. The couple leaned in and kissed.

"Eww… mum, get a room!" Mitchie teased. "But I never complained when you and Shane made out!" Connie shot back. Mitchie blushed cherry red. Connie placed her bracelet on and showed it to the girls. "I feel so jealous!" Ella sighed. Everyone joined in laughing.

Steve opened the gift he had gotten from Connie. It was a book about building things. "Ooo… can you build me a birdhouse Steve?" Jason asked. Everyone glared at him. "Okay Jason." Steve answered. "Thanks dear, now I can finally build myself something new." Steve said.

Jason tore off the wrapper of the gift from Ella. Inside, were the first 10 issues of "Birdhouse Weekly" which Jason loved to read. "Ella, how did you get these? I couldn't find them anywhere!" Jason shouted. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." Ella replied, smiling. Jason gave her a hug. "Thanks, I love your gift." He declared.

Ella un-wrapped the present from Jason. There was the Connect 3's new cd and a beautiful necklace with a flower in the middle. "This a little too much! Thanks Jason!" Ella said, giving Jason a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled.

"Who's going next?" Mitchie asked. "I'll go!" Caitlyn volunteered. She took Nate's present and gave it to him. "Merry Christmas Nate!" She said. "Thanks!" He replied, grinning broadly. Nate opened the box to find... A brand new laptop! "Sweet! My old one was damaged! Thank you Cait!" Nate exclaimed.

"Wow, it has got nice decorations! Shane praised. "Yeah, I love it!" Nate said. Caitlyn blushed in pyre embarrassment. "You guys! Stop making Cait blush!" Mitchie chided. "Thanks Mitch!" Caitlyn told her friend. Mitchie shrugged. "No problem girl!" Nate handed a box to Caitlyn. Inside, was a stunning silver necklace. It had a heart jewel in the middle.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" Caitlyn said "Wow! That must have been expensive!" Connie remarked. Caitlyn nodded at the necklace. "Put it on for me, will you?" She asked shyly. "It would be my pleasure." Nate answered. He carefully slipped the necklace on around her neck. Caitlyn looked into the mirror. It was lovely. Caitlyn rushed over to give Nate the biggest hug yet.

Nate responded by giving her a loving kiss on the lips. Everyone cleared their throats, reminding them of their presence. The couple broke apart, embarrassed. "Okay Shane, Mitchie, all that is left are your gifts." Steve announced. "I'll go first, Mitchie said, smiling. She gave Shane a box. "Merry Christmas Shane, I hope you will like it." Mitchie whispered.

Shane flashed Mitchie a loop sized grin. "I will treasure anything you give me Mitch." Shane replied. Mitchie's face turned slightly pink. "Stop flirting you two, I am dying to see what Mitchie's gift is." Ella said.

Shane opened the neatly wrapped box. At the bottom of the box, laid a cd. It was Mitchie's first cd. "What is this?" Shane questioned. "This is my first cd. It has my own written songs on it and most of them are about you." She remarked. "Mitchie, this is the best present a guy can get!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug."

"So you like it?" Mitchie asked hopefully. "I don't, I love it!" Shane shouted. Mitchie heaved a huge sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Do you know how hard it is to find a gift for a pop star that has everything?" She remarked. "Ditto!" Ella and Caitlyn chimed in.

"Come on!" It can't be that bad. This is the best gift ever, thanks!" Shane said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Hey! I helped produced the album, don't I at least get a hug?" Caitlyn asked. Shane smirked and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks Cait." He said. "Much better." She replied.

"And now for my second part of my gift, I'm going to delicate this song called _I still believe _to Shane. Hit is Caitlyn!"

Somehow I know I will find a way,  
To a brighter day, in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me,  
Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one.

[Hook:]  
I won't give up on this feeling,  
And nothing could keep me away.

[Chorus:]  
'Cause I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.  
(Na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)

[Verse 2]  
I know what's real can not be denied,  
Although it may hide for a while.  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears, into smiles.

[Hook:]  
It's such a wonderous feeling,  
I know that my heart can't be wrong.

[Chorus:]  
'Cause I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.

[Breakdown:]  
Love can make miracles, change everything,  
Lift you from the darkness, and make your heart sing (make your heart sing),  
Love is forever, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all.

[Chorus:]  
Oh I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.

Yes I still believe, believe in love.

I still believe in love,  
(na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)  
I still believe, believe in love,

I still believe, believe in love.

Shane just sat there, speechless. "Earth to Shane Grey!"Mitchie said, snapping her fingers. "Sorry Mitch, wow." He said, apparently lost in her own world." Did you like it?" Mitchie asked nervously. "That was the best song I've ever heard!" He declared. "See, I told you he would like it!" Ella said, grinning. "Anything else Mitch?" Shane asked. She shook her head.

"And now we are down to the final gift!" Nate and Jason chorused. Everyone burst into laughter. Steve handed the last gift to Shane who gave it to Mitchie. "Merry Christmas Mitch, you're my everything." Shane said boldly. Mitchie blushed crimson red. Shane could always make her blush even after 3 years of dating.

"Cheesy much?" Mitchie told Shane, a smile planted on her face. Shane grinned and motion her to open the box. Mitchie opened the lid of the box and she paled instantly. In the box, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a silver locket. There were many amazing musical note beads on it.

The locket was a little goldish and was shaped like a heart. Mitchie carefully lift the locket out. "Shane, this is too much…" Mitchie trailed off. "Open the locket." He commended softly. Mitchie did what she was told. Inside, were a few snapshots of the both of them. "Thank you so much Shane, I… I love it." She mumbled.

"Shane, that locket must have cost you a bomb!" Connie said, frowning. "I just want to make sure my girl's happy." He replied. Everyone awed. Shane helped Mitchie put on the locket and everyone started admiring it. "Shane, how can I ever thank you?" Mitchie questioned. "You are already thanking me by spending Christmas with me." He answered.

Mitchie felt a blush rising up her cheeks again. _Stupid blush! _ She thought. Mitchie smiled and kissed Shane with everything she got. Shane deepen the kiss and Mitchie pulled back. "Oh no! We are not making out here!" She scolded. Shane pouted. "But you will get it later." Shane's face lit up.

"I also have a second part to my present." Shane said. Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "But Shane! You have done enough for me." She protested. She ignored her and instructed her to close her eyes. A couple of seconds later, she heard Nate talking. "Mitchie, you can open your eyes now." Mitchie's eyes fluttered open. It was pitch dark in the room. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. "What is going-"She began. Suddenly, the lights above her were turned on. It looked like a spotlight shinning down on Mitchie. Shane stood beside her, a grin plastered on his face. Before Mitchie could say a word, Shane spoke up.

**(A/N: The exciting part is coming!)**

"Mitchie, you're the most important thing to me in the whole wide world and I love you with all my heart. Out relationship has gone through thick and thin and yet we are still going strong. I want to take the next step in our relationship." Shane paused a moment and pulled out a tiny box from his pocket. Inside, was a beautiful diamond ring.

Mitchie froze, having an idea on what Shane was about to do. Connie and the others were watching from the kitchen, almost tearing up. Shane went down on one knee, and asked the question everyone was waiting for. "Michelle Demitrica Torres, will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. "Shane, I'm only 18." She said. "

"Your father and I agreed on a long engagement until you are at least 20." Connie called out. Mitchie sighed. "So is that a yes or a now Mitch?" Shane told her.

**Ha- ha! Cliffhanger! So will Mitchie say yes or no? Stay tuned for the next chapter! (This is my longest chapter yet.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, this is the 2****nd**** last Chapter! I'm rushing here because there is only 1 week till Christmas. Ooo… thanks for reviewing everyone! Story time! R AND R!**

**Recap…**

"_Michelle Demitrica Torres, will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. "Shane, I'm only 18." She said. "Your father and I agreed on a long engagement until you are at least 20." Connie called out. Mitchie sighed. "So is that a yes or a no Mitch?" Shane told her._

Mitchie sighed once more. Shane's face paled._ Was she going to say no? _That thought ran through everyone's mind. "A pop star boyfriend is hard enough to hander, now I have to deal with a pop star fiancé." Mitchie replied, grinning. Realization dawned upon Shane. He looked at Mitchie, expecting an answer.

"Shane, of course I'll marry you!" Mitchie exclaimed. A very delighted Shane slipped the ring onto Mitchie's left finger. Everyone clapped and cheered as Shane scooped Mitchie up and spun her around. Mitchie giggled and requested to be placed down.

The group came out from the kitchen, cheering like crazy. "Congrats guys!" Nate, Ella, Caitlyn and Jason chorused. "Thanks!" Mitchie answered. "I knew you would make a wise choice sweetie." Connie said, hugging her. "I'm happy for you." Steve added. Mitchie simply smiled.

For the new few minutes, the house was in an uproar of that incident. "Fiancé. I like the sound of that." Shane commented. "Jerk!" Mitchie replied, slapping Shane on the arm. "But I'm your jerk." He announced, smirking. "Wow, you guys are moving on fast!" Caitlyn said.

Everyone stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. "It took you guys 2 months of friendship, 3 years of dating to get engaged." She explained, noticing their looks. Each person smiled. "Okay guys, funs over, clean up the room and let's make some burgers!" Steve exclaimed. With all of them helping, the room was clean within minutes.

"I'll get the stove heat up." Connie said and left. "Kids, go freshen up and keep your gifts, we'll me you in 10." Steve told the group. They nodded and went their separate ways.

**With the girls:**

"So Mitch, fiancée already huh?" Ella asked as she placed her presents away. "Yup, I can't believe it; it is like a dream come true!" She answered.

Caitlyn: Shane's a great guy. You're so lucky.

Mitchie: So are you guys!

Ella: And we thought me and Jason would be the first couple engaged.

Caitlyn and Mitchie: Yeah.

Caitlyn: But Mitch, one thing I must say. I'm too young to be an aunt okay? So be careful.

Ella: (Laughs) Ditto.

Mitchie: Stop it you guys! (Blushes.)

Jason: (Comes in.) Come on girls, lunch time.

Ella and Caitlyn: We'll continue this later. (Smirks.)

Mitchie: Oh dear…

The girls followed Jason downstairs, still silently teasing Mitchie. By the time they reached the kitchen, Mitchie's face was as red as a tomato. The other members of the Connect 3 were helping to prepare some juice. Shane noticed Mitchie's red face and groaned.

"You guys have been teasing Mitchie again, haven't you?" Shane said. "Maybe…" The 2 girls replied. "Guys, please, let's just drop that subject!" Mitchie pleaded. "Fine. For now we will." They answered. "What were you talking about?" Nate asked. "Oh about god…" Caitlyn didn't get to finished since Connie interrupted.

"Girls, can you please help me set the table, save the gossip for later okay?" Connie requested. The girls nodded and started working. When they were done, most of the burgers were ready and they started eating their lunch.

Mitchie was silent the whole time. She was thinking about revenge. _That subject was embarrassing enough, there is going to be another round of talking later. _Mitchie reflected. Jason looked at Mitchie, trying to catch her attention. "Hey guys! Mitchie looks kind of spaced out." Jason commented.

Everyone's eyes turned onto the girl. "Mitchie? Earth to Mitchie Torres!" Shane shouted, waving his hand in front of her. Mitchie didn't budge an inch. Each person also tried something but it wouldn't work. Shane sighed. _There is only one thing left to do. _ He thought.

Shane laid a soft kiss on Mitchie's lips. Feeling Shane's lips on hers, she snapped back into reality. He pulled back, beaming. "Huh, what?" She said, noticing everyone looking at her. "What's gotten into you girl? You looked spaced out." Caitlyn replied. "Plotting my revenge." Mitchie said innocently. "Against you."

Everyone looked puzzled. "Awarked." Nate said. Soon, they had finished their meals of lovely burgers. "Mmm… That was so good." Jason announced. "Thanks so much Connie!" Caitlyn added. "Hey girls! We still have a subject to talk about so can you guys wash the dishes?" Ella asked while Mitchie paled.

_At least I can get revenge against Caitlyn._ She thought. "Why do we have to do the work while you guys gossip?" Shane asked. "Just leave the girls alone Shane." Connie chided. "They have been helping with the work all the time, I think they deserve a break." Steve added.

"Thanks Connie, come on girls!" Caitlyn thanked and dragged the girls out of the kitchen. "Boys, start cleaning. The sooner you are done, the sooner you can spend time with your girls." Connie said, grinning. The guys immediately stood up and started cleaning up.

**Meanwhile with the girls…**

They rushed upstairs to Mitchie's room. "Now to continue our conversation from earlier." Caitlyn said. "Firstly, I don't want to be an aunt until I am like 25." Ella started. "What if it was by accident?" "I doubt you guys would have an accident." Caitlyn told her friend.

"Aggh! My mum had been nagging forever about having grandchildren! Now you guys are telling me the opposite!" Mitchie yelled. "Let's just drop it." She added in a whisper. The girls nodded. Connie walked into the room and squealed like a little girl.

"What's gotten into you? Are you alright mum?" She questioned. "Finally! My baby girl is engaged1" Soon I'll have grandchildren!" Mitchie groaned. "Mum, I have a purity ring so I'll stay pure until marriage. It is in like, 2 years!" She exclaimed. "She has got a point Connie, besides, I'm too young to be an aunt." Caitlyn replied.

"But I want grandkids." Connie protested. "Sorry mum can't mess with the purity ring." Mitchie said. Connie nodded, obviously disappointed. "Okay, I understand sweetie, I'll go see how the boys are doing." She mumbled and left the room. "I feel so sorry for Connie." Ella remarked. The other girls agreed.

**With the boys:**

"There! The dishes are all washed and put away." Shane said, satisfied. "The table is clean and the pots are placed away too." Jason said. "And…" Nate was cut off by Connie coming in. "Wow! I'm impressed. Good job boys. Now go hand out with your girlfriends and fiancée. They all grinned and went off.

"Dudes, I wonder what the girls are gossiping about." Nate commented. The boys shrugged. "Doesn't it bother you that you fiancée and girlfriend are gossiping behind your back?" He asked. The boys could not answer. They had reached upstairs and could hear some parts of the girl's conversation.

"Why would I want to wear a bikini on out next trip to the beach?" Caitlyn asked. Nate's eyes widen and he leaned forward to listen more. Shane and Jason did the same. "You can either do that or…" Mitchie's voice faded away.

Even though the door was close, the boys could still hear whispering. A certain word was heard by Shane and he knocked on the door.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mitchie questioned "Because Connie then can get her grandchildren!" Caitlyn teased, as she watched her friend's face turned red. It was fun teasing Mitchie. "I am not wearing a negligee!" Mitchie said, annoyed. "Come on Mitch, besides, a niece or a nephew may not be so bad after all." Ella joked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The members of the Connect 3 all entered. Caitlyn's face paled. "How much have you heard." She questioned. "We heard about the bikini thing and the word negligee." She answered. Mitchie and Caitlyn's face turned red. "Ella started it." Mitchie said, eying on her. Ella nodded.

Mitchie groaned and sat at the edge of her bed. Shane took a seat beside her. "So, what is this about a negligee?" He asked. "You don't want to know." She replied and kiss Shane fully on the lips. "I think I'm going to be sick." Caitlyn muttered. Unfortunately, Mitchie heard her and pulled back. "Go kiss your bf and leave us alone." She said. Caitlyn was about to reply when Nate attacked her lips.

Mitchie smiled at the corner of her eye. The couple had head out of the room to get some privacy. Jason and Ella were also making out. "Let's make out." Shane mumbled. Mitchie agreed instantly. Shane planted a kiss on her lips. Mitchie pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss. He licked her lips and she gladly allowed entrance.

They started a huge tongue war which Shane won, as usual. Shane pushed her against the room wall and started kissing her neck tenderly. "Don't you dare give me a hickey." Mitchie warned. Shane didn't answer; instead, he started trailing kisses down her neck, causing her to moan.

"Eww... If I knew you guys would be making out, I would not have come in." Caitlyn chocked. Mitchie and Shane broke apart and looked at 'Jella.' They were also a little annoyed for the interruption. "Mitchie, your mum asked if there was a way to remove purity rings." Nate said, coming in.

Mitchie blushed. "Ooo…" Caitlyn at Ella said in unison.

**(A/N: I know I've been making Mitchie blush a lot but its fun: P)**

Mitchie was speechless for a moment before speaking. "Umm…I don't think so Nate, I'll go tell my mum." She got up and left. "Mum! Why do you want me to remove my purity ring?" She called out even though she knew the answer already. "I want grandchildren." Connie replied. _This conversation is going to be awarked. _ Mitchie thought.

Mitchie: Mother! There is no way to remove my ring!

Connie: Yeah, but all my life I wanted my darling daughter to fall in love and give me grandchildren.

Mitchie: (Sighs) Mum… This is supposed to be a long engagement remember?

Connie: I know sweetie, but sometimes I wish I'll never agreed to the long engagement thing.

Steve: (Comes in) Then what do you want them to do?

Connie: Let them get married ASAP and then I can have grandchildren.

Mitchie: (Gasps.) Mum! I am only 18. Don't you think getting married at 18 maybe a rush?

Connie: (Sighs) your right sweetie, I guess I overreacted on having grandkids.

Steve: *Smirks* Speaking of kids, how many do you want to have?

Mitchie: At the maximum, 3.

Connie: I can't wait! (Squeals)

Steve: We're going to let you sleeps couplely tonight so don't do anything stupid.

Connie: I agree. Besides, Caitlyn's got a point. I'm only 43. I can't be a grandma at 43!

All: (Laughs.)

Mitchie: So we can sleep coupley just for tonight? (Beams.)

Steve: Yes princess, just make sure none of you break your vows.

Connie: Yes. Tomorrow all your friends except Caitlyn will be heading for home. We want you guys to spend as much time as possible together. You and Shane in your room, Jason and Ella in Jason's and Nate and Caitlyn in Nate's.

Mitchie: Thanks mum, dad.

Steve: I hope you will remember this talk; it may come in useful if Shane can't resist.

Mitchie: Daddy! (Blushes)

Connie: (Laughs) Stop teasing her Steve. Go tell them the news sweetie.

Mitchie: Okay, love you! (Hugs and rushes out.)

**Mitchie's POV:**

I'm so excited! Shane and I can finally make out in a place without anyone fake puking! Just thinking about it makes my spine tingle. I went downstairs to get a drink of water before running back into my bedroom. "Hey guys! Guess…" I stopped at the sight before my eyes.

Nate and Caitlyn were kissing passionately; Shane was on the phone while Jason and Ella were play a card game. "Way to ruin the mood Mitchie." Caitlyn said, sighing. "Hey! You interrupted Shane and I we were making out! This is payback!" I resorted.

I peck Shane on the cheek before plopping down onto my bed, waiting for him to finish his phone call. "But mum! We are not getting married until she is 20!" Shane was saying. The next line his mother said seemed to make his face turned red.

"Mum! We have purity rings!" "Okay mum, bye." He hung up and turned to me. "I take that it was a conversation on having grandchildren?" I asked knowingly. "How did you know?" He questioned, sitting down beside me. "I just had that talk with my parents." I replied, blushing slightly. Shane's mouth formed an 'O'

"Hey Mitch, you came bursting in just now, what's up?" Jason asked. "Oh, I almost forgot, my parents said we could sleep couplely, just for tonight. Just make sure we don't break our vows." I announced. "NO WAY!" Caitlyn and Ella screamed.

Jason Nate and Jason stared at me. "Is it true?" Nate inquired. "Yes. Nate and Caitlyn at Nate's Shane and I here and Jason and Ella at Jason's. I explained. "Sweet!" The boys chimed and high-five one another,

**That night:**

"Wow! 9.45 Already! You kids better get to bed!" My dad said. "Okay, night mum, dad." I said, hugging each of them in turn. "Night Connie, Steve!" The group chorused. "Night kids, remember not to break your vows!" Mum reminded. We all groaned and nodded. We went into our separate bedrooms.

Once we were in mine, Shane pushed me onto my bed and started sucking the base of my neck. I moaned contentedly, enjoying what he was doing. But when his lips went further down my neck, I sighed and pushed him off. "We can't break our vows Shane." I mumbled. He sighed.

"Your right Mitchie." He said as he went under my covers. "Come here." He gestured. I crawled into my bed with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head onto his chest. "I love you Shane Joseph Grey." I whispered. "I love you too Michelle Demitrica Torres." He said.

I felt so safe in Shane's arms. I stiff a yawn but Shane noticed it. "Go to sleep baby." Shane mumbled. "Night Shane." "Night Mitchie.

**Okay, that's the end for this chapter. Just so you know, here are their ages:**

**Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella: 18.**

**Nate: 19**

**Jason and Shane: 20**

**And also, Mitchie and Caitlyn live in the same hometown. Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! So this is the final Chapter! Thank you for all your reviews and everything. I love reading them.**

**Recap:**

_I felt so safe in Shane's arms. I stiff a yawn but Shane noticed it. "Go to sleep baby." Shane mumbled. "Night Shane." "Night Mitchie._

**The next morning:**

Mitchie woke up the next morning with a slight frown on her face. Today was the day Shane and the other's leave. For Caitlyn and herself, it wasn't that bad since they both stayed in the same hometown. Ella stayed in an hour of driving distance and all 3 girls went to the same college.

But the worst was the Connect 3. They were going on tour again. Mitchie burst into light sobs which woke Shane up. "Mitchie baby, what's wrong?" He asked while hugging her. She buried her head into his chest and screamed. "School is starting again soon and I don't want you to leave!" Shane laughed.

"Firstly, that tickles. Secondly. Mitchie, I love you more than anything in the world and you know that. Our relationship has survived for 3 long years. Besides, nothing can tear us apart, we are engaged." He finished, smiling.

Mitchie gave him a kiss on the lips. "You do know how to make a girl feel better." She said and got up to freshen herself. Shane pouted and she giggled. Sorry Shane, no kissing until I have brushed my teeth." She chided, grinning.

Connie sighed as all the kids trudge downstairs. It was the day everyone went back to their homes. They had sad faces and looked as if they were about to burst into tears. She had made eggs and bacon for breakfast but knew they won't be able to eat much.

"Morning mum!" Mitchie said, hugging her mother. "Good morning sweetie! Wait; is that a hickey on your neck?" She questioned. Mitchie blushed a deep shade of red.

"Blame Shane." She mumbled. "You guys didn't, did you?" Caitlyn asked. "No, I'm not losing this bet!" Mitchie said, smirking. Ella giggled.

"What bet?" Nate asked. Caitlyn was about to reply when Mitchie stopped her. "Say anything Geller and you will get it." She threatened. Caitlyn instantly kept her mouth shut. "Alright kids, I know you are upset, but please eat." Connie remarked. Everyone except Mitchie dug in. Connie sighed. Her daughter never ate when she was upset.

"Sweetie, eat please." Connie said. "I'm not really hungry; you guys can eat my share." Mitchie muttered. Jason and Caitlyn started fighting on whom to eat Mitchie's share of food. Shane couldn't take it anymore. "Enough! You guys split the food into half!" He told the group. "Nice job Shane." Mitchie kissed her fiancé cheek.

Soon, it was time for everyone to go. Caitlyn would be spending some more time with Mitchie before heading for home. Ella however, would be given a ride by the Connect 3. "Goodbye Ella, I'll see you in the college!" Mitchie and Caitlyn chorused.

Goodbyes, hugs and kisses were exchanged and the Connect 3, Ella drove off in Jason's car.

As the girls watched his car drove away, tears begun to flow. They went back inside, helping Connie and Steve clean up the guest rooms. Minutes later, Mitchie received a text. She motioned Caitlyn over and they read it.

_Dear sweet innocent Mitchie,_

_I miss you already. I hope you will have a good year in Alfea Collage and score good marks. Don't get whisk away by some boy. (Same for Caitlyn.) Remember Torres, you have a totally hot fiancé. Nate, Jason and Ella says hello. Can't wait to see you again!_

_P.S. Nate says to hug Caitlyn for him._

_Still missing you and love you!_

_You jerky pop star fiancé, _

_Shane Grey._

The text made both girls giggle and they felt much better. _We will do everyone proud next year. _They decided.

Months past. All girls did well in their exams and tests. The Connect 3's album, Burning Up, sold zillions of copies world wide. All of their relationships are stronger than ever. Caitlyn and Mitchie's mysterious bet was still on. Finally, the day has come.

**Epilogue:**

**2 ½ years later…**

The soon to be Mrs. Grey stood in her dressing room. 20 year old Mitchie Torres smiled and smothered her wedding gown for the final time. "You look fabulous Mitch, don't worry!" Her bridesmaid and best friend Caitlyn chided. "I can't believe I'm about to get married!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Well you better believe it, because it is about to start." Connie said, coming in. She took a glance at her stunning daughter. Mitchie was wearing a strapless gown with flowers and hearts embodied on it. Her hair was all curled up at the bottom and her veil reached to her waist.

"My baby girl is getting married!" Connie said, trying to fight back tears. "Mum, no crying on my wedding day." Mitchie scolded. Connie whipped out a handkerchief and dried her tears. "Princess, it's time." Steve announced, stepping in.

Mitchie beamed at her dad. Steve extended his hand and Mitchie took it. _This is it. There is no turning back now. _Mitchie drew in a deep breathe and walked out of the room. The doors to the church flew open and the wedding march started playing. Mitchie and her father stepped in…

**Mitchie's POV:**

"… I now pronounce you husband and wife." Those 7 words were the key. I was now officially Mrs. Mitchie Grey. Shane planted a soft kiss on my lips and everyone cheered. The nerve wrecking part was over. I was dragged to the 'Refreshment Section' by my husband and friends.

"Congrats guys! You are now the newly-weds!" Jason said. "Thanks!" We replied in unison. Shane's parents and mine also came to congratulate us. We were laughing and chatting like old times when something clicked in my mind. "Hey Caitlyn! You're wearing a bikini on our next trip to the beach right?" I questioned.

Caitlyn chocked on the punch she was drinking. "What! Why?" She yelled. Nate's eyes went as large as tomatoes and Shane was looking at me blankly. "The bet we placed 2 years ago." I continued. Caitlyn didn't understand but Ella did. "The bet about staying pure till marriage."

"Yup. The bet was if I could stay pure till marriage, you wear a bikini on our next trip to the beach. If I can't, I'll wear a negligee when Shane's around." I finished. Everyone understood immediately and Caitlyn blushed deep red. "Man! I was so sure you would lose." Caitlyn told me. I didn't get to reply.

"It's time to open the dance Mitchie. Shall we?" Shane asked, extending his arm out. I took his arm and we went to the centre of the room. One of my hands touched his shoulders while his hand snaked around my waist. Our free hands were clutched together as we moved together to the music.

Within minutes, our parents joined us with 'Naitlyn' and 'Jella'. Soon, everyone was dancing. I gazed into my husband's eyes and he smiled. Once everyone went back, I wanted to help my family clean up but they refused. "But mum! You guys shouldn't be stuck with the cleaning!" I protested.

"Michelle Demitrica Grey! You are just married. Go home and prepare for your honeymoon tomorrow." My mum said. I sighed in defect and left with Shane. It was the best day yet.

Normal POV:

**3 Years later…**

Shane stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. It was Thanksgiving Day. The Torres, Grey's, Nate and Caitlyn would be coming over for the day. Jason and Ella would be spending it with their families. Shane walked into the bedroom, expecting his wife to be there. Strangely enough, she wasn't.

A thought ran into Shane's mind and he went into the nursery. There, he found his wife, Mitchie Grey on a chair. She was feeding their 9 month old daughter Elyon Anna Brown. _Elyon looks exactly like her mother._ Shane thought. Mitchie noticed Shane and she smiled.

"Good morning Shane!" She said, placing Elyon back into her crib. Shane returned the greeting and pecked her on the lips. "Everyone's coming in about an hour." He reported. Mitchie nodded and went down to prepare breakfast while Shane played with Elyon. "Come on Elyon, let's get you downstairs." Shane picked his daughter up and went down.

"Ding Dong!" The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Shane answered the door to find Nate and his fiancée Caitlyn. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Shane gestured. "Hello Shane! Hi Mitchie." They greeted. Mitchie beamed from her position on the floor. "Hello Elyon!" Caitlyn cooed at the baby girl.

They all laughed. Soon, John and Denise Grey, Steve and Connie Torres were also here.

Currently, Connie, Denise and Mitchie were chatting. Steve, Shane and John were watching television. Nate and Caitlyn were playing with Elyon, talking sweetly with her. But instead of being happy, Elyon frowned and started crying.

Mitchie saw the state Elyon was in and went over to them. "What did you guys do?" She questioned. "We were just talking to her." Caitlyn replied. Mitchie cradled her daughter

and started singing a song to quiet her down.

Sun goes down and we are here together  
fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
stay with me and you can dream forever  
right here in my arms, tonight.

It's magic when you are here beside me  
close your eyes and let me hold you tight  
everything that I could ever need is  
right here in my arms, tonight

Elyon stopped crying and clapped her hands. Everyone laughed at the gesture. Mitchie carried Elyon and took a sit next to her husband who wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Mitchie looked at everyone around her. The bond this family share was almost magical. She had wonderful friends, family members, relatives and a loving daughter. She eyed on her husband. And she had a loving caring husband. What more could she ask for? She already had her fairytale ending.

Mitchie sighed contentedly and laid her head on Shane's shoulders, relaxing herself. _My life is perfect._ She reflected.

The End.

**Yeah! I have ended this story! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed for this story. It means a lot to me. I would also like to thank all the singers for writing all the songs I used in this story. Lastly a shout-out to all my fans out there. Thank you all so much!**

**Peace out!**

**TrixieNancy**


	11. Sequel?

**Hey everyone, I need your help here.**

**I want to do a sequel to 'A very Smitchie Christmas.' What do you think? Please give me a reply of yes or no. But you have to be patient with me because I want to complete 'A sort of Cinderella Story before writing this sequel. **

**I may also do a sequel to 'A sort of Cinderella Story'. I'm so confused so I want your opinion. Should I write a sequel to one or both stories?I will post a vote on my page. Please go and vote and support me.**

**Thanks for reading my note.**

**TrixieNancy124. **


	12. Sequel Up!

**Hey readers!**

**The sequel to this story is up! It is called 'Trouble at Alfea College.' Please go and read and review and stuff. The updates will be once per week. Happy reading!**

**Hope to hear from you!**

**TrixieNancy124**


End file.
